criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Weeds
This is the twenth case made by MrKors71 and the ninth in the monetary center Case Background The victim was a woman named Abie Smartan, who died in the picnic field after saying "the forest" while the player and Franco was having a lunch in their day off. The killer was the wife of Franklin Rufiano, Savannah Rufiano Abie and Savannah didn't meet before the murder, better say, none of them knew about the existence of the other. But, one day, Savannah followed her husband secretly because he was acting very strange in that week. And, she found out that Franklin was meeting with another woman. In an act of furious, Savannah began to investigate Abie to discover what she wants with her husband and stop her. Unafortunately, the killer couldn't find much information about the victim and she decided to kill her rival. She selected a place where nobody could hear her screams and sent her a letter inviting her to a picnic. In the picnic, Savannah took a cheese knife, cut a piece of cheese, ate it, and started to cut the victim's body. But, surprisingly, Abie escaped from Savannah and ran away to the city. Unafortunately for the victim, the knife which Savannah used has cheese, and was really allergic, causing her dead in the picnic field. Savannah was sentenced to life improvement with a chance of parole in 37 years for the murder and the exposition of the body of Abie. Victim *'Abie Smartan '(Died by multiple cuts in her body after saying "the forest") Murder Weapon *'Cheese Knife' Killer *'Savannah Rufiano' Suspects *'Evelyn Henders '(Schoolish Girl) Age: 14 Height: 5'0 Weight: 122 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats cheese *The suspect is right-handed Appearance *The suspect wears a daisy ---- *'Franklin Rufiano '(Bunnissesman) Age: 47 Height: 5'3 Weight: 191 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect eats cheese *The suspect drinks coffee ---- *'Savannah Rufiano '(Franklin's Wife) Age: 40 Height: 5'2 Weight: 148 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A- Profile *The suspect eats cheese *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect wears a daisy ---- *'Xavier Smartan '(Victim's Husband) Age: 35 Height: 6'0 Weight: 164 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats cheese *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect is right-handed *The suspect drinks coffee ---- *'Bridgitte Varlen '(Victim's Best Friend) Age: 28 Height: 5'6 Weight: 142 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect eats cheese *The suspect has sewing skills *The suspect drinks coffee Appearance *The suspect wears a daisy ---- Killer's Profile *The killer eats cheese *The killer has sewing skills *The killer is right-handed *The killer drinks coffee *The killer wears a daisy Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Picnic Field (Clues: Victim's Body, Blood Path) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer eats cheese) *Talk with the schoolish girl about the murder *Examine Bloody Paper (Result: Number Phone) *Talk with Rufiano about his knowledge of the victim *Investigate Darnestown Forest (Clues: Handbag, Brush, Medallion) *Examine Handbag (Result: Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card (Result: Victim's ID) *Examine Brush (Result: Bloody Knife) *Analyze Cheese Knife (09:00:00) (KP: The killer has sewing skills) *Examine Medallion (Result: Savannah's Medallion) *Return the medallion to its owner *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Report the bad news to the victim's husband (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Smartan's House (Clues: Torn Paper, Full Drawer, Cellphone) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Dead Threat) *Analyze Dead Threat (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is right-handed and drinks coffee) *Examine Full Drawer (Result: Friends Photo) *Examine Photo (Result: Names) *Analyze Photo with Names (06:00:00) *Talk with the victim's best friend about the murder *Examine Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Find more information about Franklin and the victim *Investigate Forest Entrace (Clues: Noteblock) *Examine Noteblock (Result: Meeting Note) *Talk with Savannah about her meeting with the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *See why Evelyn is causing problems (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Picnic Basket (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Love Note) *See why Rufiano is infidel *Discover the truth in Savannah's lies *Try to help Xavier with the case (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom (Clues: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Restriction Order) *Discover why Bridgitte has a restriction order *Investigate Forest Entrace (Result: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a daisy) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Stop Franklin Rufiano *Investigate Darnestown Forest (Clues: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Diamond Earrings) *Give the earrings to the bunnissesman (Reward: Burger) *Helps Bridgitte with her problem *Investigate Picnic Field (Clues: Broken Jewelery) *Examine Broken Jewelery (Result: Silver Necklace) *Give the necklace to Bridgitte (Reward: BFF Necklace/'Blue Vest') *Find out why Xavier was acting strange *Investigate Smartan's House (Clues: Whiskey Bottle) *Examine Whiskey Bottle (Result: Whiskey Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) *Give the sleeping pills to Xavier (Reward: 80 XP) *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases